


Important

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise and insecure reader tooth-rotting fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important

Haise perches upon your shared couch, glasses dangling between his fingertips as he pretends to be reading an article – the same article he’s had in his lap for the past fifteen minutes. His hair, which is usually an unkempt mess, is no different today. The sunlight falters through the blinds as day steadily creeps into night, but the gleam still registers in his kaleidoscopic locks, creating a heavy contrast between dark and white. You’ve always liked his hair. You’ve always liked everything about his appearance. From his slender limbs to his goofy smile whenever he finds something particularly amusing, Haise is perfect. Well, no one is perfect, but you’re convinced he’s as close as it comes.

In comparison, you find yourself doubting. Were you really good enough for him? An internal struggle with insecurities leaves you questioning the match, and as much as the deep cuts of hating parts of yourself stung, the residue that clung inside the wounds from looking at how beautiful he is hurt worse. You worry your lip between your teeth, still studying Haise as he adjusts his position to make himself more comfortable. He notices you staring and looks over, a smile spanning his bright features.

“What’s wrong? You look like you’re bothered by something.” He says, abandoning the article completely as he tosses it onto the already cluttered coffee table.

“It’s nothing,” You say hastily, turning away from him so he can’t see the expression on your face. “I’m just a little tired, I guess.”

“That’s a lie.” Haise replies, a frown replacing the smile. “You know you can tell me if something’s bothering you.”

He scoots closer to you, moving the pillows of the couch aside to reach you. He throws an arm around your shoulder and draws you close to him, so that his face is a few centimeters away from yours.

“Babe,” He murmurs, tucking his fingers underneath your chin so he can see you. “Talk to me, please.”

“I’m just… I don’t feel like I’m good enough. I’m … I don’t like myself, so I don’t understand how you like me.” You answer honestly, feeling a burning shame creep through your body. “It’s silly –“

“No, your feelings are not silly or invalid.” Haise says firmly. “I know there’s nothing I can say to change the way about how you feel, and other people aren’t medicine, but… can I tell you what I love about you?”

“Don’t feel obligated to make me feel better –“ You rush out, worrying that he got the wrong idea, but he’s already putting his glasses on the table and rushing to get back to you.

“I’m not obligated to do anything, besides, I’d rather be actually talking and hanging out with you than reading that article.”

“You weren’t reading it to begin with –“

“Shhhh, I’m admiring.” He says dramatically, pushing back your hair and cupping your face with his large hands. “Let’s start with… your eyes. Do you know how awesome your eyes are? It’s like… when they’re in the light, they’re super pretty, but also in really shittily lit rooms they still manage to glimmer… like little diamonds are something.”

“Haise, you are so fucking cliché,” You swat his arm and giggle. “Is ‘shittily’ even a word?”

“It is now,” He plows on impatiently, pouting like a child when you interrupt him. “Can I please just tell you how fucking cute you are?”

You pretend to think about it, but he genuinely looks like he wants to tell you how much he loves you, so you allow it.

“Fine, but you can’t get too cliché, okay? When you start breaking out the ‘like little diamonds’ or ‘glimmering pools of beauty’ I’m going to scream.”

“That’s fair,” he concedes with a grin.

Haise goes on to talk about how beautiful your skin is, talking about how, in spite of the few little imperfections, he loves running his fingertips across your cheeks. As he talks about what he likes, he makes sure to run drag his fingertips along that area. When he compliments your nose, he boops it with his index finger. He does the same with your ears. When he reaches your lips, he grins.

“Now these,” he mutters, “are something I’m a HUGE fan of. I love the color of them, I love how soft they feel against mine when we’re kissing…”

He trails off, and you notice that he’s become a little tongue tied.

“Haise? What –“

“Can I show you how much I love you?” He asks, his gaze flicking from your lips to your eyes as he cuts you off suddenly.

“Show me? How would you do that?”

Despite asking, you have a pretty good idea of where he’s going with this. That idea is cemented when you realize he’s unconsciously getting closer to you.

“I was thinking…”

He doesn’t finish his sentence, because his lips are pressed against yours. You fight a smile, because he’s too fucking cute for his own good, and mold your lips against his. His tongue probes the seam of your lips and you open your mouth to grant it entrance. Somehow, you end up straddling his lap, knees on either side of his thighs with your arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Since the two of you have started dating, your physical relationship escalated as you realized more and more how good it felt to have him pressed against you. He swallows your sighs as you move against his growing erection, digging his slender, long fingers into your shoulders as he bucks back.

The two of you establish a rhythm, and Haise must have decided that actions speak louder than words, and moans speak louder than either one of those things. He fumbles with your top, but manages to pull it off of you as you break apart from the all-consuming kiss, panting with the lack of breath and drunk from the dizziness. His fingers slip beneath the cups of your bra and he rolls your nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. Your head lolls back as he rids you of the bra, desperate to taste you. His mouth always has been one of his greatest assets, if not for relaying silly, sometimes cringe worthy jokes, but for the intense pleasure he brings you.

Kisses and light petting devolves into something much more animalistic as the pile of clothes on the floor grows. Despite the inherent desperation between the two of you, a feeling of gentle, genuine care remains, and Haise’s touches are always soft and sweet. He lays you back against the couch, quite a chore given how small it is, and kisses from your breasts down to your stomach, trailing down to between your legs. He’s staring, looking a little confused, and you immediately panic.

“What are you doing? Is something wrong?” You ask, your legs clamping together in the wake of your newfound insecurity.

Haise laughs and pries your legs apart slowly, shaking his head.

“I’m just trying to decide the best way to go about this, and I’ve already come to the conclusion.” He says brightly.

You squeak as he yanks your panties down your thighs and flings them away as he frees them from your feet.

“I’m going to make you feel good,” he promises, pink tongue darting out to lick his red, swollen lips.

The sight of him between your legs, hair an absolute mess from your hands, leaning forward to taste you is intoxicating, and you could get off on just that image alone. But Haise doesn’t stop there. His fingers, those long, pale fingers that you’ve long admired, wrench soft cries from your throat as he moves them along your dripping slit. A look of utter reverence crosses his face when he realizes how wet you are, and rather than comment on it and ruin the moment, he flicks his tongue gently against your clit, fighting off a smile when your cries increase in decibel.

He’s only done this for you once before, and he was so nervous then that he could barely concentrate on the task at hand – mouth, rather. This time he is more determined, hell bent on getting you to see just how much he fucking worships you. Though he starts off slowly, he certainly eases into a good rhythm relatively quickly. His licks, which were short and kittenish at first, have gotten longer – more bold. He drags his tongue across the length of you, and you’re producing sounds you’ve never made by yourself, let alone with him. He likes that he can make you moan his name like that, and he’d tell you so if his mouth wasn’t busy with something else. He eases his index finger inside of you, pumping it slowly in and out. His motions are slow and gentle, but your toes curl. He eventually adds another finger and begins scissoring them inside of you, stretching your slick walls to accommodate something else later. You fight the urge to bite your hand, because you’re more than certain your neighbors can hear at this point, but whenever you’re loud, Haise seems to be spurred on by it. He drinks in every moan and takes notice of every movement, filing it away for future knowledge and making sure to focus on what you like rather than what you don’t.

You can feel yourself getting closer and closer, and Haise doesn’t relent. He secures your thighs on either side of his head and works his tongue so quickly, you fear you’re going to black out from the bliss. He’s by no means an expert, but it’s him and his tongue and he loves you so much, his dedication to his task pays off tenfold. He pays special attention to the volume of your cries, and when you’re chanting his name over and over and your fingers are digging into his hair, he pulls away, face glistening with the evidence of your obvious arousal.

“Good?”

“Why – Why did you stop?” You demand, rubbing your legs together to alleviate some of the ache.

“Because, I want to feel you come around me and I’m waaaaaaaaaay to impatient.”

He rids himself of the rest of his clothing, and manage to find a condom in the pocket of his jeans – you don’t ask why he had that right there.

“And,” he continues as he settles above you, looking down at you with an expression of pure love and adoration. “I want to tell you how much I love you.”

He positions himself at your entrance, rubbing his cock along your slit a few times just to get a frustrated whine out of you, and slowly feeds himself into you, unable to take much teasing, himself.

“Ha-aise,” you pant, your voice coming out in a broken rendition of his name.

He answers with a low moan that registers deep in his throat, and you shiver at the sound. His moans were something you wish you could make a cd of and listen to it over and over. His voice wasn’t high pitched by any means, but you loved how low it was during sex. It possessed a rough, husky quality that couldn’t be achieved through simple conversation. You also loved that you were the only one who could hear that beautiful sound.

“Say my name again,” He grunts, trying to keep his hips still as he bottoms out inside of you. “Please, please say my name in that amazing voice.”

You comply, wrapping your legs around his waist and choking out his name as he begins moving inside of you. Though it’s a little uncomfortable for you at first, you adjust quickly, the discomfort ebbing away until nothing but pleasure remains.

“I love you so much,” Haise manages between thrusts. “So, so fucking much. Please, please never think badly of yourself, because you’re the fucking world to me.”

You believe him. Other people can’t change the way you view yourself, no matter how pretty their words are or how sincere their compliments are. What you like the most about Haise is that he understands. He knows he can’t ‘fix’ you, and it’s not something he wants to do. He just wants to love you and be there for you no matter what. He reassures you, and it’s things you notice, like when he’s draped a blanket over you when you’ve fallen asleep on the couch, or when he leaves out a cup of coffee filled with just the right amount of creamer that his love is true and he just wants to be there for you. Views of yourself aside, he wants you to be strong for yourself. He wants you to realize that you’re wonderful in every aspect, and as he buries himself inside of you, and mutters sweet, albeit strained, nothings into your ear, you can feel yourself believe that you’re wonderful just a little bit more.

“Please, please –“ You beg, not entirely sure of what you’re asking for.

“Anything, I’ll do anything, tell me what you want – oh, fuck – anything.”

“H-harder –“

He complies, and his hips snap harder against yours as he makes love to you. Despite the fact that he’s increased his pace, there is nothing rough about it. While you don’t mind when he takes a rougher approach, this is what you need. You need to feel his sweaty body sliding against yours. You need the sensual vibe, and you need him keeping up a string of breathless compliments in your ear. With one particularly quick, deep thrust, your toes curl and you arch against him, crying out that you’re so, so close. Haise sinks his teeth into your neck, remembering that you’re really sensitive there, and manages two more long, deep thrusts before the feeling of you clenching around him sends him reeling over the edge. You cling to each other, moans and pants coalescing to create a loud, wordless declaration of your love. Your limbs are sapped of energy, and Haise nearly falls off of the couch as he pulls away to not crush you with his weight. He lays his head against your chest, and with shaking fingers, you run your hands through his damp hair.

“Hey,” he says in a hoarse voice after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“Hey, yourself.”

He scoffs as you snicker, and despite your sarcasm, he goes on.

“You’re very important to me. And I love you very much. I know it’s easier said than done, but you’re wonderful to me, and I just want you to see that.”

He finds your free hand that isn’t currently stroking his hair and laces his fingers with yours.

“I… I think I’m starting to.”


End file.
